New Second Gundam Fighter Girls
by Miroke
Summary: This story starts out at the beginning of the 14th gundam fight and the rules have changed a little. And Domon and his friends meet three new gundam fighters. Please read and review and tell if I should continue.
1. Default Chapter

Domon, Chibodee, George, Argo and Sai Sai Shii were   
all sitting down at a small cafe` eatting. "So Domon have you heard  
about what's happening to the gundam fight rules" Chibodee asked.   
"No, what's going to happen" Domon asked surprised. "Well, their   
going to make all nations fight in teams of two, and their sending   
each nation a new fighter from his or her colony" George explained.  
"Why would they make us fight in teams of two, what's the point of that"  
Domon asked confused. "Well they say that when you have two fighters   
that makes each nations chance better" Argo explained with out looking up.   
"But still I think two fighters will only mess up things" Domon said and then   
turned his attention to three girls walking their way. "What is it bro" Sai Sai Shii   
asked and looked in the direction Domon was looking. Everyone at the table   
turned to look at what had Domon's attention. The three girls walked up to   
the group and stopped in front of them. "Can we help you" George asked in a   
very polite manor. "We're looking for Neo France's gundam fighter, and also   
Neo America's and Neo Russia's" the girl in front said. "Hey their pretty"   
Chibodee said out loud but not meaning to. All three of the girls looked at him   
in surprise. "Well you know what your not to bad yourself" a girl in the back   
said and smilied and winked at Chibodee. "I think you got you an admiror"   
Sai Sai Shii said and elbowed Chibodee. "Why are you looking for those   
fighters" Argo asked as he looked up at the girls. "Hey what are your names"   
Sai Sai Shii asked."My name is Fasha Lithua" a girl with aqua blue hair and   
crystal blue eyes said. "I'm Megara Moon" another girl with black hair with   
brown highlights and blue eyes said. "Hi my names Kieta Zuta" the last  
girl with blonde hair and green eyes said and waved at the group.   
"We are the second fighters for those nations, I'm the second fighter for   
Neo France, and my friends are the second fighters for Neo America and   
Neo Russia" Fasha said and looked over at George. "So my new teammate   
is a girl, I think I could grow to like this" Chibodee said and smilied. "Let  
me guess, your Neo France's gundam fighter" Fasha asked George.   
"Yes, how could you tell" George asked confused. "Well you look totally   
different than these other fighters" "What do you mean different" George   
asked. "Well you look more safisticated than the others" "Well thank you   
for the compliement" "Your welcome" Fasha said and kinda smilied.  
"Well Miss Fasha it is nice to have you on our Neo France team"   
George said and stood up and offered Fasha his seat. "Oh, no thank you"  
Fasha said and walked over to another table and moved a chair. Chibodee   
got up and also moved a chair next to him for Megara. "Oh thank you Chibodee"  
Megara said and sat down next to him. Argo looked at Kieta and then he grabbed   
a chair. "Here you go" "Thanks Argo" Kieta said as she sat down. "So you must   
be Neo China's and Neo Japan's gundam fighters huh" Megara asked as she looked   
at Sai Sai Shii and Domon. "Yes we are" Domon said as he gave the girls one last   
glance before he noticed Rain coming toward them. "Rain, over here" Domon said as   
he waved his hand so she could see them. "Hello Domon, hello guys, and who are they"   
Rain asked when she noticed Fasha, Megara and Kieta. "Do you know anything about the   
gundam fight rules changing, Rain" Domon asked her. "Well I heard something about the   
rules changing, but I asumed it wasn't true" Rain said as she sat down in a seat that Domon  
had gotten her. "Well now each nation has two gundam fighters instead of just one" Argo   
said and then looked over at Kieta who had just stolen a piece of his food. "Hey!" Argo yelled   
at her. She couldn't talk because her mouth was full but she just kinda smilied at him.   
Everyone just looked at Argo and Kieta and blinked. "Ok, anyway..." Fasha said and   
turned back to Rain and Domon. "Rain if you knew about the rules changing wasn't it your   
duty to inform Domon" Fasha asked. "Well yes but..." Rain trailed off. "But what" Domon   
asked concerned. "Well I know who the new second gundam fighter for Neo Japan is Domon"   
"Then who is it Rain" Domon asked. "Well his name is Damien Suncrest" Rain said and   
looked over at Fasha because she knew that she knew him. "Damien Suncrest!" Fasha   
said in surprise. "Yes, you know him don't you Fasha" "Wait how do you know my name   
I didn't tell you" Fasha asked in shock. "I read it on my data base I got from Neo Japan   
about all the new second gundam fighters" "So you even know my name" Megara asked.   
"Yes, your name is Megara Moon second gundam fighter for Neo America, your parents   
were space police and you had a younger sister" "My parents were space police and   
I use to have a younger sister" Megara said and started to cry a little bit. "Megara are   
you alright" Fasha asked because she knew her friend didn't like to talk about her family.   
"Damn you Rain" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her" Rain said as she looked at   
Megara worried. "I need to be alone right now" Megara said as she jumped up and   
ran toward the docks. Chibodee started to go after her but Fasha grabbed him by the   
arm and shook her head no. "Do you think she'll be ok" Chibodee asked and sat back   
down on his seat. "She'll be fine she just needs some time alone to clear her head"   
Fasha said and kinda smilied at Chibodee. She could tell that Chibodee was worried   
about Megara even though he had just met her. "Don't worry Chibodee she'll be fine"   
Fasha said. "Why did she get so upset over someone talking about her family"   
Domon asked. "Well her mother and father were space police as you already know   
and they were sent out into space for four years and they had to take their four year   
old daughter, Megara, with them and then two years later her parents had another   
daughter named Emerald, her entire family was killed in a crash in space, she was   
the only surviver of the crash" Fasha explained. "That's terrible" Rain said as she   
looked at Fasha. "I met her when I was almost caught by the space police" "And   
why were they after you to begin with" George asked. Fasha didn't say anything   
she smilied like she was inoccent. "Oh nothing, nothing at all" Fasha said. "So   
her entire family was killed in front of her" Chibodee asked. "Yes basicly" Fasha   
said and then looked over at Kieta. "Fasha, I think we should go and look for her"   
Kieta said and got up from the chair and started to walk off. "Hey Kieta wait for me"   
Fasha whinned as she jumped up and ran after Kieta.  
*******  
Megara was sitting on the corner of the docks crying. I miss my family   
so much, why couldn't I have died with them she thought. She looked out at the   
sun setting and it made the water look like it was on fire. She turned and saw Fasha   
and Kieta coming up behind her. "Hello guys" "Megara are you ok" Kieta asked as   
she sat down next to her. "Yea I'll be fine" Megara said as she sniffed back some   
tears. "Rain didn't know about what happened, she didn't know that you didn't like   
to talk about it" Fasha said as she also sat down next to Megara. "Chibodee was   
worried about you Megara" Kieta said and kinda smilied when Megara started to   
blush. "But he doesn't even know me, why would he worry about me, theres no way"   
Megara said as she stood up getting ready to walk off. Kieta and Fasha did the   
same but stopped when they saw Chibodee standing in front of them. "You followed   
us didn't you"Kieta asked. "Well I had to make sure Megara was alright" Chibodee   
said and turned his attention to Megara who was brushing a few tears of her cheak   
with her hand. "Chibodee you were really worried about me" Megara asked.   
"Well yes, you ran off back there before I could talk to you" Chibodee said and   
smilied at her. "Oh Chibodee" Megara said in a whisper. "We'll leave you two alone   
so you can talk" Fasha said and grabbed Kieta by one of ther pig tails and drug her   
along with her. "But I want to stay" Kieta whinned. "Well get over it" Fasha said.   
********  
Chibodee walked over to Megara and looked down at her. "Are you sure   
your ok" he asked her as he brushed a single tear off her cheak. "Yes Chibodee   
I'm fine" Megara said and looked at Chibodee and smilied. "Your beatiful do you   
know that" Chibodee asked as he looked at her. "No but now I do" Megara said.   
Megara looked at Chibodee and smilied and then she hugged him. At first he was   
surprised but then he hugged her back. Chibodee put his chin on her head.   
Megara started to cry again and Chibodee pulled her as close to him as he could.   
"Thank you, Chibodee" "Well I have to take care of my new teammate and friend"   
Chibodee said and pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and smilied.   
It got extremely quiet. Chibodee started to lean forward toward Megara. Megara   
just closed her eyes. Chibodee's lips touched Megara's and then he pulled her   
close again. "Ah look at the little couple" Fasha said as she stood with everyone   
else looking at Megara and Chibodee. Megara and Chibodee broke the kiss and   
turned and looked at the group of people staring at them. "Do you have to stare"   
Chibodee asked and then grabbed Megara and kissed her again. 


	2. New Second Gundam Fighter Girls Chapter ...

The sky was clear and the day was bright. The second gundam fighters gundams  
were suppost to be coming today and Fasha, Megara and Kieta were very excited that   
they could finally take part in fights. "Finally our gundams are going to be here and we  
can finally proticipate in a official fight" Fasha said as she sat on the window seal of  
Neo France's mansion. "I see that your very excited about being able to fight" George  
said as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Do you want one" George asked and held   
his glass up. "No thank you, I want to have my mind clear today and drinking wine  
isn't going to help" Fasha said and smilied at George. About that time Raymond  
walked in the room. "Sir there are some people down stairs who wish to see you  
and Miss Fasha" Raymond said and turned to walk out of the room. "Come on  
let's go see who has come to see us" Fasha said as she jumped down from the  
window seal and started for the door. "Fasha slow down or you'll..." George said  
and then he closed his eyes as Fasha fell. "Ouch" was all Fasha said. "Are you  
ok Fasha" George asked as he walked over to her and offered her his hand so  
he could help her up. "Thanks" Fasha said as she took his hand and got up.   
George and Fasha walked down the stairs and finally made it down stairs with   
no more problems. When they got there Megara, Chibodee, Kieta, Argo, and Domon  
were all standing near the front door. Megara looked up and saw George and Fasha  
walking toward them. "Hey Fasha" Megara said and waved. "Hey Meg" Fasha said  
as she rubbed her butt because it was still hurting from her fall. "Fasha what   
happened are you ok" Kieta asked when she noticed her rubbing her butt. "Ah  
nothing I just fell that's all" Fasha said and smilied at Kieta. George left Fasha so   
she could talk to Kieta and Megara. "Hello Chibodee, Argo and Domon" George   
said as he walked over to them. "Hey George how's it going" Chibodee asked.  
"Just fine thank you" "How's Megara been" George asked. "Oh she's fine" Chibodee  
said and turned and looked at Megara. "Have you and Fasha been in a gundam  
fight yet" "No what about you and Megara" George asked. "No not yet but I want to  
see what she's like in a fight" Chibodee said. "Well Fasha has a high temper so  
she would probably end up hurting someone she's not suppost to" George said and  
turned to look at Fasha.  
*******  
"Fasha why are George and Chibodee staring at us" Megara asked as she  
looked at them out the corner of her eye. "I don't know I've been watching them   
though" Fasha said. "Maybe they love ya" Kieta said. Fasha and Megara hit Kieta  
in the back of the head at the same time. "Ouch" Kieta said as she held he head  
in her hands. "Don't you ever say that, don't even put their names and "love" in the   
same sentence while their standing this close" Fasha said. "Damn Fasha you didn't  
have to knock my damn head off" Kieta said while still rubbing her head. "Well don't   
every let them think that we love them" Megara said. "I'm leaving before I get hit again"  
Kieta said and started walking for the door. Megara looked at Chibodee out the corner  
her eye. "Do you think Kieta could be right" Megara asked Fasha. Fasha turned and  
looked at Megara who was watching Chibodee. "Well I guess it could be possible"  
Fasha said and kinda smilied at her friend. "Why do you love Chibodee, Megara"   
Fasha asked with a smile. "Uh well.." Megara trailed of and started to blush. "You  
do don't you" "Well you love George, I can tell when your around him" Megara said  
trying to get off the subject of her and Chibodee. "Well I will admit I do feel something  
for him" Fasha said as she turned to look at George. Megara and Fasha were now  
looking at Chibodee and George smiling at them.   
********  
"Hey George look" Chibodee said and nodded toward the two girls. "What"  
George asked and turned to look at Fasha and Megara. "Chibodee what are your   
feelings toward Megara" "Well I..." Chibodee trailed off. "Is it that hard of a question,  
Chibodee" George askd. "Well what kinda feeling do you have for Fasha" Chibodee  
asked George trying to change the subject. "Well I really care for her" "So your   
saying you love her" "No I didn't say that" "Then what are you saying" Chibodee  
asked. "Well I guess now that I think about it I do love her" George said. "Well   
I love Megara, I was just trying to get you to say that you loved Fasha before I   
said anything about Megara" Chibodee said and smilied. "Chibodee" George   
said and shook his head. "What I don't just go around saying I love someone"   
"Have you said anything to Megara" George asked. "Uh no" Chibodee said   
and looked at the floor. " Why haven't you told her" "Because we're never alone  
long enough for me to tell her anything" Chibodee said and turned to look at  
Megara. "Well go tell her now, take her out back to the garden and tell her how  
you feel" George said and pointed at the back door. "But what if she doesn't feel  
the same way" "Trust me Chibodee I think she does" George said and walked   
over to Fasha and told her that Chibodee needed to talk to Megara alone. Chibodee  
and Megara walked out to the garden. Chibodee and Megara made their ways over   
to a small pond that was in the garden. "What did you need to talk about Chibodee"   
Megara asked as she looked at him and smilied. Chibodee looked at her and smilied  
back and kinda started to blush. "Megara I..." Chibodee trailed off. "You what Chibodee"  
Megara asked. "I..uhm..." Chibodee trailed off again. "Chibodee what are you   
trying to say" "I love you Megara" Chibodee finally got out. "Chibodee I love you to"   
Megara said and then walked closer to Chibodee and wrapped her arms around  
his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. They broke the kiss and then Megara  
layed her head on his chest. "I've been waiting for you to say that, I loved you from   
the first time I meet you but I was to afraid to tell you because I didn't know if you  
felt the same way" Megara said. "Well to tell you the truth I loved you from the first   
time I saw you to Megara" Chibodee said and hugged her. Chibodee pulled away   
from Megara and looked into her eyes. "I was right" "About what Chibodee" Megara  
asked. "How beatiful you were" Chibodee said and kissed Megara. 


End file.
